


A SHINee Life!

by xxcrazyskittlesxx



Series: Shinee babies series! [2]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazyskittlesxx/pseuds/xxcrazyskittlesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be the sequal to my story Shinee babies! this time onew will have a baby well the rest of shinee raises their babies i mean their is nothing that can go wrong right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Onew And Diva Key

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to shinee babies once again this is my work i have just posted it on multiple sites but all under the same username xxcrazyskittlesxx except my live journal account but that is under the name crazyemogirl19

It has been about a week since key and taemin have given birth and onew himself was not feeling well but he ignored thinking it might be the flu or something but donghae kept telling him he should see a doctor but onew ignored him as well till one morning he woke up feel horrible like he had gotten run over a million chickens like in his dream he had and his stomach hurt so bad he quickly got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet. Once he finally finished throwing up he called donghae.

Donghae who was sleeping peacefully woke up to his phone ringing he looked at the caller id and saw it was onew calling him he answered the phone “hello” onew hesitated a moment then replied “hey donghae it’s me I think your right I need to go see a doctor I feel even worse than I did last week but I don’t want to go alone I was wondering if you would go with me” Donghae smiled and said “ of course baby ill go with you as a matter of fact ill come get you right now and take you” onew smiled and said “ok ill get ready” donghae got out of bed and started getting dressed “ok baby I’ll be there in a little bit ill talk to you when I get there I love you” onew smiled “I love you to donghae” onew hung up and went about getting ready .

Donghae was getting ready and once he was dressed he headed out to the living room not knowing his other group members where awake well someone of them. Leeteuk saw donghae “hey donghae where are you going?” donghae looked at onew and said “oh hyung I’m going to go get onew and take him to the doctors he is still not feeling well and apparently he is feeling worse now than he was last week” Leeteuk looked at donghae and said “ok well have fun and tell onew I said I hope he feels better”. On his way out the door donghae said “ok I will”.

Onew who had just finished showering and brushing his teeth and all that he was in his room getting dressed when his stomach started to cramp onew stopped and grabbed his stomach he started taking some deep breaths and the pain started to stop he relaxed and went about getting dressed only what he didn’t know is that key was watching the whole thing. Key walked farther into the room and waited for onew to finish getting dressed. “You know I think I know what might be wrong with you” onew turned and faced key “what do you think it is”. Key looked at onew and said “I think you pregnant”. Onew laughed and said “Sure key sorry but I’m not donghae –oppa is on his way over and take me to the doctor we will see what the doctor says”. Key looked at him with I’m the almighty key and don’t like being told I’m wrong look “trust me onew you are just wait and see” key turned and left the room” Onew sat on his bed waiting for donghae well thinking “could I really be pregnant? .


	2. a good day at the dorm

Donghae got to shinee’s dorm and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Minho who was in the living room with taemin and their daughter Mi-Young who taemin was feeding. got up to answer the door. “Hello Donghae-Hyung what are you doing here”? Donghae looked at Minho and said “I’m here to take Onew to the doctors can you tell him I’m ‘here please”. “Sure hold on” Minho went to onew’s room and knocked “onew-hyung Donghae-hyung is here for you” onew got up and opened the door. “Okay thank you minho” he heads out toward the living room where donghae is waiting. “Hey donghae oppa “onew said. Donghae smiled at what onew said “hey baby you ready to go”? Onew looked at Donghae and said “yes I am let’s go” and started heading toward the door and Donghae fallowed him and they left together.

Taemin who was holding Mi-young and feeding her well watching the scene turned to key to and asked “key umma where is onew-hyung and Donghae-hyung going? “Key looked at taemin and said “he is going to the doctor he thinks her might be pregnant” Taemin set Mi-young down and got up and said “really now do you think he is?” key looked at taemin and said “oh yeah I know he is”. Taemin laughed at that and went to go find Minho well key was making bottles to feed his twin girls. Taemin found Minho in their room “hey minho-oppa guess what” Taemin said minho turned at looked at taemin “what” taemin whispers to minho “onew-hyung is going to the doctor because he thinks he is pregnant”  
Minho smiled at taemin and patted his head “oh Minnie you spend way too much time with key your picking up his gossiping habit”. Taemin pouted and minho smiled “but it’s such a cute thing baby you’re so cute” Taemin smiled and kissed Minho who kissed him back and once they pulled apart minho smiled and said “I love you baby” taemin smiled and said “I love you too”.

Key who was in the kitchen making bottles for his twin girls Aerin and Mi-kyong when jonghyun came in “hey baby” hugs him from behind and kisses him. Key smiles and and turns to face him and kisses him and jonghyun kisses back and then they pull away “love you to jonghyun” jonghyun smiles and then asks “were is onew-hyung” key looked at jonghyun and said “onew-hyung is at the doctors with donghae-hyung onew thinks he might be pregnant”. Jonghyun looked at key and said “oh man with his onew condition that will be one clumsy baby”. Key and jonghyun laugh at that when they hear the twins crying “oh looks like our babies are up jonghyun lets go feed them” jonghyun picked up one of the bottles and headed to their room along with key and the second bottle they go in and start to feed the twins “they look so much like you key their so cute” key smiled and said “well if we have more and it’s a boy I’m sure he will look like you”. Jonghyun smiled at that and said “you really think so” key looked at him and said “yes”. Overall the mood in the dorm was warm and romantic and overall nice.


	3. onew's doctor visit

Donghae and onew were waiting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office They were both excited but onew was a little nervous about it Donghae could tell his lover was nervous so he grabbed his hand and told him “it’s ok everything will work out no matter what happens I’ll always be there for you”. Onew looked at Donghae and smiled and said “I’m so happy to hear you say that it does make me feel allot better this whole thing is just so mind blowing I mean were actually going to have a baby it’s just hard to believe” Donghae smiled at his lover and said “just wait till you see it on the ultra sound machine” onew hearing that smiled.

The doctor finally called them back and well they were waiting for the doctor to get everything set up onew was just sitting think about anything and ever possible outcome of this whole thing he was pulled out of his thoughts by the doctor talking and telling them she was ready to start. Onew laid back on the table like bed and the doctor pulled his shirt up and put some gel on his stomach and then turned on the ultra sound machine and put probe on his stomach and waited for the picture to show up on the screen and once it did showed the little spot about the size of a jellybean the doctor smiled and said “there is your baby” onew and Donghae both looked at the screen and saw the jellybean shaped spot on the screen “it’s so small” onew said Donghae nodded his head in agreement and the doctor told them “that how small babies start out don’t worry as you get farther along in your pregnancy it will grow but from what I can tell you and your baby are perfectly healthy there is nothing wrong as a matter of fact I won’t need to see you back here till next month for your check remember if you think something is wrong you can always call or comeback whenever” the doctor printed out the picture on the machine for them and gave them each a copy and left.

After getting cleaned up onew and Donghae paid for the visit and left and headed back to shinee’s dorm they were both excited to tell the members the good news about their baby and show them the pictures onew and Donghae entered the dorm to find total chaos onew smiled at his group and their silly antics but for now he would let them be to bask in their happiness of their babies who were currently seemed to have key and taemin’s attitudes making like hard for Minho and jonghyun. Onew went to his room with Donghae and well they were just laying there in silence they both slowly started to fall asleep thinking about what the future would hold for them.


	4. Comfortable silence

Onew woke up a few hours later he felt the need to throw up he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and threw up hoping to not make too much noise. Donghae woke up once he heard Onew throwing up he got up and went into the bathroom to find Onew standing at the sink brushing his teeth he smiled at him and said “hey are you ok”. Onew finished brushing his teeth and turned to look at Donghae and said “I’m ok now I just threw up some I think this must be the only downfall to being pregnant is throwing up part”. Donghae hugged Onew “I’m sorry baby” he said Onew smiled and hugged and hugged back “it’s ok it’s all going to lead to something bigger and better”.

Donghae and Onew headed out to the living room and found the other members sitting on the couch and noticed key and jonghyung’s twin girls Aerin and Mi-Kyong sleeping in the play pen they have in the living room. Minho and Taemin was busy feeding their daughter Mi-Young well the rest of them were watching TV. Onew looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:30 pm he and Donghae had slept almost five hours. Onew went into the kitchen to make him and Donghae something to eat. Onew went over to the fridge and opened it to see what they had to eat he decided on making them both sandwich’s with chips on the side. Donghae was standing in the kitchen doorway watching Onew and smiling thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like Onew he was also extremely excited he was going to be a father he could not wait till the day there baby is born.

Onew finishes making dinner for him and Donghae and sets them on the table then he looks up to see Donghae watching him. “you some people might call you a creeper” Onew said and Donghae snapped out of his thoughts “oh sorry I was just thinking about the future and us and the baby and how excited I am for it all to happened” Donghae walked over to Onew and gave him a kiss Onew kissed back and smiled “I made us some sandwiches’” “Onew said. Donghae and Onew sat down and started to eat there was not much talking but it was a very comfortable silence both of the lovers being lost in thought about different things. Neither of them noticed the others watching them from the kitchen doorway watching them together and smiled as they were all happy for the couple.

Once the others had gone back to living room and sat back down to watch TV “those two seem really happy” Taemin said. Key turned to Taemin “especially now that they found out Onew is going to have a baby I’m really happy for them two I think they will make great parents besides Aerin , Mi-Young and Mi-Kyong will have another person to play with when they are old enough”. Everyone nodded in agreement with what key had said and turned back to the TV to finishing the moving they had been watching. The rest of the night passed by in a very peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed i'm sorry it took so long for an update


	5. Shopping and the strange girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when onew meets a strange girl

Onew woke up the next morning to dorm being all quite he wondered where everyone was he got up out of bed and took a shower and got dressed and got ready for the day. When he was dressed he headed to the kitchen where he found a note saying “that the members were busy today and had schedules”. Onew put the note down and got himself something to eat and drink once he was done he decided to go out and do some shopping and hopefully find something to do. Onew put his shoes on and grabbed a hoodie and his phone and wallet and car keys and left. Onew headed down to the parking garage on his way down he ran into a girl he accidentally knocked into her “I’m so sorry I did not see you” Onew said. The girl smiled at him and said “its ok accidents happen”. Onew smiled at her and proceeded to head the rest of the way down to the parking garage not giving the girl another thought. Once down in the parking lot he got into his car and headed to the mall.

 

Once Onew got to the mall he parked his car and got out and headed into the mall. Once he was inside the mall he headed to a music shop to check and see if there was any new music to check out. On his way to the music store he walked past a baby store and stopped to look and decided to head into the store. Once he was in the store he was amazed at the site before him wall to wall baby stuff he decided to check some things out and start planning themes for the nursery and all that fun stuff that comes along with having a baby. So he headed to the baby furniture section and started to look at all the different cribs and patterns and baby dressers and bassinets and play pen and wondered if this is what key and taemin felt like when they went baby shopping. Onew looked up when someone walked up to him and was shocked to see the girl he had run into in the hallway.

 

The girl smiled at him and said “wow this is a small world” Onew looked at her and said “I guess it is” The girl looked at him and said “so what brings you here to a baby store?” Onew said “I’m here looking for baby themes” The girls replied with “oh cool sounds like fun my sister is going to have baby I’m here to find stuff to get her baby shower”. “That sounds like it should be fun” Onew said “I guess it might be” the girl replied. Onew looked at her and said “well how about we look together since where both here alone kind of on the same quest”. “Sure that sounds like fun” The girl said. Onew smiled and said “So what is your name?” The girl replied with” My name is Jihyun what is your name?” Onew replied with “my name is Onew but I have a slight feeling you already knew that” Jihyun smiled and said “Yes I did already know but I did not want to seem like some weird stalker fan or something”. Onew and Jihyun spent a couple of hours looking at baby stuff and talking about different topics. Onew looked at his phone and saw he had a text from Donghae he smiled to himself and looked at Jihyun “I’m sorry but I need to go now I have to head back to my dorm now”. Jihyun smiled “that’s ok I have to get going myself it was nice to meet you” Jihyun walked away from Onew and left the store. Onew left as well and headed back to his car he got in and drove away headed back home.

 

 

Meanwhile back in the mall Jihyun smiled to herself and pulled out her phone and texted someone “It’s done” She put her phone away and left the mall. Onew got home and greeted the others unaware that trouble was slowly starting to brew.


End file.
